


All I wanna do is be a giant woman!

by ailixandrite2dot0 (AILiSeki)



Series: Indigo AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Giant Woman, Episode: s01e37 Alone Together, Gen, Momswap AU, Roleswap, mom swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite2dot0
Summary: Steven's first lessons about fusion.
Series: Indigo AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Steven Universe Mom swap/Role swap AUs





	All I wanna do is be a giant woman!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a roleswap AU. You don't need to read the other previous story in the series to understand what happens here, but you should know Garnet is Steven's Mom.

Pearl was grumpier than usual. The cause was, of course, Amethyst. This mission should be simple, but she had to put up with her stupid pranks, and watch Steven too, and it was so frustrating. Steven could be forgiven for his carelessness, he was a human child after all, but Amethyst should know better.

Pearl regretted telling Steven about fusion. Now he was all excited to see it for himself, not understanding why she and Amethyst wouldn’t even try.

Amethyst had always been rather childish, and it didn’t help that Holly Blue always encouraged her. Even Garnet used to be amused by it, and Pearl too, but things were different now. Without Garnet around, they had to work twice as hard to keep the planet safe. And they had an actual child under their care, a fragile human child who looked up to them and relied on them. It was time to grow up. Pearl had changed a lot since Steven was born, learning to live without Garnet. Holly Blue learned how to take the role of their leader. Only Amethyst kept fooling around.

So, while Pearl and Amethyst had their differences, back when Garnet was around they were close friends and fused all the time, be it because a mission required, be it because being Opal was fun. But the differences only grew, to the point that Pearl sometimes felt there was nothing the two could agree about. It was impossible to form a fusion like this. Garnet had told them long ago, when she taught them fusion, that if you find yourself unable to get in sync with your partner(s), it is better for all involved not to force it. Fusion was a very intimate action, that shouldn’t be done without consent or between partners that for a reason or another seemed incompatible.

Steven started singing a song about how much he wanted to see the “giant woman”, as he called it (clearly he had not fully understood what Pearl tried to explain to him once about gems not being “women”, but that was minor). It took Pearl back. Garnet never played the ukelele but she was equally excited about meeting new fusions. The day Pearl and Amethyst first formed Opal, she had the hugest grin on her face as she asked questions and more questions.

Steven was so much like her.

Pearl wanted to tell him about it, but Amethyst played another prank, and she forgot about it in her anger.

* * *

The three gems had varying levels of shock and amazement as they studied the fusion in front of them.

Steven could fuse with humans? How was it even possible? Yet there they stood, Steven’s two gems shining on their palms.

This was unheard of. This was incredible. This was…

“… very inappropriate,” Pearl said. “I’m sorry, Stevonnie, but you should unfuse now.”

“What? No way!” Stevonnie protested. “You wanted Steven to be able to do it. Shouldn’t you be happy?”

Pearl hesitated. She wanted Steven to be able to fuse, and she wanted to be happy to learn he could do it, but she had never seen anyone like Stevonnie before, and that worried her.

Wow, wasn’t this familiar?

“Holly, can you help here?” She said. Surely their leader would know how to deal with this situation better than her.

Holly Blue shook her head slightly, trying to push away her own conflicting emotions. She walked towards Stevonnie and placed a gentle hand on their shoulder.

“Stevonnie.” She said, serious. “I will tell you what Garnet told me and Amethyst the first time we fused.”

Stevonnie nodded, also serious.

“You are not two gems-”, well, clearly not, “-humans-”, not much better, “- _people_. You are not two people and you are not one person. You are an experience. Make sure you are a good experience. Now, go have fun!” She pointed to the door as she shouted the last sentence, as if she was giving a command to her troop.

That was a command Stevonnie was glad to obey. They ran through the door, ready to make new memories as themselves.

“Are you sure this was a good idea?” Pearl asked.

“It’s what Garnet would do.” Holly Blue said. No one could disagree. She raised her eyes to the portrait hanging over the door. “Can you imagine how excited she would be to meet them?”

Pearl raised her eyes to the portrait as well, and sighed in defeat. “She would be very excited.”

“Do you think she can somehow see what is happening?” Amethyst asked.

It was a question they wondered about often but never dared to voice, afraid of what each possibility could mean for Garnet, and for Steven.

* * *

Steven came back a few hours later, unfused, alone, and very happy.

Pearl couldn’t hide her relief at seeing he could safely unfuse. That made most of her worries go away.

“So, did Stevonnie have fun?” Amethyst asked.

“Yes!” Steven answered, excited. “They had donuts, then they were invited to this super cool party! And there was this guy there who was a _jerk_ , but it doesn’t matter, because Stevonnie is too cool for him!”

The three gems smiled at his story.

“Your mother would be so proud,” Pearl said in a fond voice.

“Really?”

“Fusion was so dear to her,” Pearl explained. “She would want you to have the best experiences you could with it.”

“Did she fuse often?” Steven asked.

What a silly question.

“Of course! She was fused all the time.”

Steven’s eyes were at first confused, before glowing in wonder.

“Mom was a fusion?”

The gems exchanged a look. Had they never told him that?

“You have two gems.” Holly Blue said, as if that explained everything.

And for her it did. Why else would a gem have multiple gems if she wasn’t a fusion? But Steven knew very little about gems even now, and he probably had never questioned it before.

Steven looked at his palms. “Of course. Does this mean _I_ am a fusion?”

The gems exchanged another look. Did it? Maybe this was why they never had this conversation.

Steven noticed they didn’t seem to have an answer. “What were the gems who made Mom like?”

Pearl was excited to answer this question. She projected a life-size hologram of Ruby and Sapphire as they looked like the last time she saw them, before Steven was conceived.

“Ruby and Sapphire were very brave, and kind, and loved each other a lot,” Pearl said. “Their feelings made their fusion very stable, and your mother managed to stay together even through the worst of the war.”

“Cool,” Steven said, studying the hologram. So Ruby’s gem was on his left hand, Sapphire’s gem was on his right hand. “Are Ruby and Sapphire like my Grandmas? Or are they also my Moms?”

Pearl frowned. “I guess in a way…?”

Amethyst shrugged.

“Gems don’t usually have children, Steven.” Holly Blue said. “It’s hard to find equivalents of our relationships in human family structures.”

“But Mom had me.” Steven argued.

Holly Blue’s expression softened. “I guess that means it’s up to you to figure out. What do you feel they are to you?”

Steven gave it some thought, remembering what it felt like to be Stevonnie. He tried to imagine how it felt for Ruby and Sapphire to be Garnet, and how they felt about him.

“I guess they are my Moms?” He finally said. “But it feels weird to call them that. I have heard of Garnet my whole life, but I am only learning about them now. Is it bad that it feels weird?”

“Of course not!” Pearl said.

“Humans and gems are very different.” Holly Blue said. “We are all still learning how to adjust to each other.”

“Yeah, you are not the first one to feel weird about this stuff,” Amethyst said, earning glares from the other two gems.

Steven, fortunately, didn’t seem to catch the implications of her sentence.

“Either way, they are family, right?” He said. The idea made him feel warm. Gems didn’t usually have children, so he had no family on his mother’s side, and he didn’t know anyone on his father’s side either. It felt nice to have other relatives besides his parents, even if he would never be able to meet them.

Looking down at his gems, he guessed they were a part of him too.

“Of course.” Pearl said, smiling.

Steven looked up at his mother’s portrait, her enigmatic smile as her three eyes looked down on them all. He had just learned a new thing about her. It made him feel closer to her, in a way. He smiled back at her, wishing not for the first time he could talk to her about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Steven has too many Moms.
> 
> I am currently writing Holly Blue Agate's backstory, and I also have plans for "We Need to Talk - Extended Version", a collection of scenes from the last episodes of s5 with the Diamonds and all, and the story of Indigo's first Pearl. Besides that, is there any scene you guys would like to see in this AU? I am holding back on SU Future stuff because we know very little for now, but I am open to everything else.


End file.
